


Brawl’s Fault

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything, as always, just gets worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brawl’s Fault

**Title:** Brawl’s Fault  
 **Warnings:** gen, comedy  
 **Continuity:** G1  
 **Characters:** Blast Off, Onslaught, Brawl, Swindle, Vortex  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
 **Summary:** Everything, as always, just gets worse.  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

 **Note:** Written for [tf_speedwriting](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/) and the prompt: Evacuation

“Talking”  
‘Comm-link’

 

 **Brawl’s Fault**

It was as always:

The Decepticons planned an energon raid; the Autobots came to hold them off; Megatron blamed Starscream and called for retreat.

Blast Off had to haul his own team from the battlefield and now they were fighting _inside_ him.

Vortex blamed Swindle - for no objective reason - Swindle fought back, and Brawl yelled at them both.

Onslaught sat a few feet away from the squabbling mess and repaired his arm where he’d been hit earlier.

So, situation normal: all fragged up.

Except for Blast Off’s mood, which was even worse than usual. One of the Aerialbots had hit his right wing and dark smoke trailed from the wound. It was all thanks to Brawl.

The tank had been caught in a fight with one of the grounders and just hadn’t wanted to let go. Onslaught had to grab him by the neck to force him to leave the Autobot alone.

And now said tank kicked Blast Off’s cargo bay wall for no reason. Well, it might be because of a certain degree of frustration, but it enraged Blast Off even more.

The tact of his engines changed slightly, and only Onslaught looked up at one of his onboard cameras.

Blast Off opened a private communication link to his team leader. ‘You might want to hold on to something. Very tightly.’

The shuttle could tell from the brief flicker of his optics that Onslaught was amused.

Without a word of warning, Blast Off opened his rear cargo door and changed the direction of his flight path to straight upright.

Brawl stumbled a bit, then fell out with an inappropriately vulgar curse. Swindle tried to hold on to something, but the speed was too high and he lost grip. His vocaliser only emitted a shocked scream.

And Vortex… He happily let himself drop, and waved at Blast Off and Onslaught as he fell out, giggling cheerfully: “See you back at base!”

Blast Off hoped he would start his thrusters before he reached the ground.

Then, he closed the door again and flew horizontally over the cloud ceiling.

“So…” Onslaught asked, his tone all but teasing, “…how do you explain this to your gestalt leader?”

Blast Off answered short and promptly: “Emergency evacuation training.”

Onslaught laughed.


End file.
